beet_the_vandel_busterfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Arc
The 'Baron Arc '''is the sixth story arc in the Beet the Vandel Buster series. It covers chapter 42 to the current chapter. It covers the events after Garonewt's death, when it is Baron's turn to kill Beet. It is preceded by the Garonewt Arc. Summary Baron's Power At the town of Sankmial, Beet, Poala, and Kissu pursue a Vandel named Hartis that has been giving trouble to the people. Poala holds off Hartis, and she suddenly forms a ball of light, which explodes, injuring Hartis. After more attacks from Poala and Kissu, Hartis begs for mercy, but Beet appears with the Excellion Blade, and bisects Hartis.Beet, Poala, and Kissu reflect that only the three of them are together again, since Mila stayed in Bekatrute to help repair the gate and Slade was on a mission that he was assigned to. Back in Sankmial, the townspeople prepare to test a new airplane. Gala, the leader's daughter, sees Beet and the townsfolk congratulate him. Gala begs Beet to marry her, but Beet decilines, so Gala sets her eyes on Kissu. Meanwhile, Kissu paces outside the wall, realizing that a Saiga is awakening in Poala and thinking about how far behind he is. Beet and Poala run to Kissu, telling him to go back in the gate. Suddenly, a great gust of wind blows as Baron arrives. Kissu immediately recognizes him as the Vandel who spared him, andd collapses in shock. Beet immediately confronts Baron, and Baron says that he didn't come to attack the village; he came for Beet. Baron then unleashes the Fierce Celestial Palm, his "baptizing" blow, the attack that killed Kissu's old teammates. Beet and Kissu shield themselves with Tengeki, but Poala is knocked unconscious. Beet starts attacking Baron, and he tells Kissu to check on Poala. Kissu tries to forget his fear of Baron as he runs toward Poala, but finds himself running away from the battle. Having broken his promise to Beet ''again, Kissu falls against a tree, broken-hearted Despite Beet pulling out all five of his Saiga, he is easily defeated by Baron. Because Beet continued to stand up against him, even when he lost his Saiga and his teammates, Baron decides to let Beet live, so one day he could become stronger. However, Hystario arrives at that moment, intent on killing Baron. Hystario's Intervention-Zanga Revealed Hystario tells Baron that he's not gonna wait for Baron, and uses his signature move, Fang-Style Transmigration. Baron is unable to dodge the blade because it changes shape every time. So that Noah wouldn't interfere, Hystario sent Bone Monsters to attack him. Baron warns Hystario that if Hystario continues to attack, he "won't be responsible" for anything. Hystario laughs and attacks, but suddenly Baron's eyes close and a strange voice comes out from within his helmet. Baron turns on Hystario, wanting to see how small he could shred Hystario's "immortal" body. With Hystario shredded and Beet looking on in shock, Baron takes off his helmet, revealing a face on top of his. This face's name is Zanga, and he shares Baron's body, taking over whenever there is a red moon and whenever Baron is injured. Zanga takes Beet, but Baron tries to hold him off, saying that he wanted Beet to live. Zanga completely takes control of baron's body, saying that when Baron woke up, he would have his eighth star. Meanwhile, Noah escapes from the Bone Monsters and confronts Hystario, but his attention is immediately drawn to Zanga and Beet. Unleasing the Magi Zanga almost breaks Beet's neck, but Beet manages to counter by pulling off the handle of the Boltic Axe, which can function as a scythe. Injured, Zanga releases Beet. Beet rushes to the Boltic Axe, throwing the scythe at Zanga. Zanga easily repels it, and Beet begs the Boltic Axe to release any power it still has. As Zanga attacks, the mouth in the center of the axe starts to open, releasing a great force. The force, called Magi, coming from the Boltic Axe sucks away the life force of everyone present. Zanga flys away in fear, while Noah takes Hystario's head and torso and escapes. However, Beet is unable to stop this power, as the Boltic Axe was raging, and he and Poala start losing their life force. At the last second, the Magi is stopped by the Winged Knight, who calms the Axe's anger. Beet thanks the Winged Knight and then loses consciousness. Meanwhile, Noah hangs Hystario from a tree to prevent him from doing anything else, and Hystario remarks that his opinion of Noah has changed. Baron vs. Zanga Noah visits Baron's palace, and talks to Zanga. Zanga says that he and Baron have shared a body since birth, and without his guidance Baron would have much fewer stars. Zanga tells Noah not to tell Baron he saw him, and Noah departs. As he leaves, Noah wonders why Vandles come in such strange varieties, asking "What are Vandels?" Meanwhile, Zanga pleads to Baron's subconsiousness to kill Beet immediately and not wait, because Beet could kill them with his powers. When Baron wakes up, he heeds Zanga's advice and flies toward Sankmial to terminate Beet once and for all, remarking that this was the first time Zanga had ever pleaded with him before. In Sankmial, Beet and Poala are hospitalized. Baron's Fierce Celestial Palm missed Poala's heart by centimeters, but she is expected to recover soon. However, the power of the Magi has left Beet in critical condition, and he is showing no signs of recovery. Elsewhere, Milfa arrives and meets Kissu. However, none of her words help him get over his broken heart. Milfa returns to Sankmial, where she is reunited with her old Broad Buster team. Suddenly, the Busters notice Baron flying toward the city. Baron Attacks-Kissu Stands! Baron soars toward where Beet is lying, with Zanga's encouragement. Suddenly, he is ambushed by the Winged Knight, who manages to block his path. The Winged Knight and the busters confront Baron, wondering where his honor has gone, but Baron says he must kill Beet immediately. The busters attack Baron with handcuffs, but Baron easily destroys the cuffs, injuring the busters. The busters then pull out their Saiga, and the Winged Knight, not having a Saiga, creates a bow-and-arrow out of Tengeki. Baron attacks, destroying the busters' Saiga, incapacitating them. The Winged Knight still stands, due to his weapon not being a Saiga. However, Baron realizes that the Winged Knight isn't a normal human, and that his actions on Earth are limited. The Winged Knight begins to dissipate into light, leaving nobody protecting Beet. Meanwhile, Gala approaches the broken-hearted Kissu. When Kissu restates that he can't do anything anymore, Gala first shouts at him, then decides to take him somewhere. She brings him to her mother's grave, and tells Kissu that her mother was cruelly killed by a Vandel. Back in town, Milfa gets up and stands against Baron, despite not having any self-defense. As Baron prepares to kill her, his attack is blown back by none other than Kissu. Kissu says to Baron that if he wantd Beet, he'll have to go through him first. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.